Astronauta
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur estaba allí con su pequeña, el fruto de amor que tuvo con Alfred, era una época futurista, los hombres podían optar por embarazarse. El único problema, es que la pequeña está impaciente, preguntando por qué su padre no llega. USxUK, Mpreg.


Ciento cincuenta y cuatro fic, cuando lleve ciento ochenta moriré, estaré sólo a veinte de las doscientos, nunca pensé escribir tanto, me alegro de todas las y los que leen mis cortas incoherencias :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur **-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Esto es un mundo futurista y alternativo, los hombres se pueden embarazar xD! así que sería Mpreg la advertencia :3

Ya han pasado casi siete años desde que lo conoció, desde que sólo era un amargado chico inglés de diecinueve años con convicciones egoístas, ya son seis años desde que se casaron, donde todo era sonrisas y alegrías, donde el beso de esa persona, levantando tu mano, jurándote amor e infinita lealtad todos los días de tu vida te estremecía el mundo.

Donde llorabas de la felicidad, no por ser un afeminado, y tu pareja lloraba contigo, porque tus padres se opusieron, pero eso no te importó, porque te distes cuenta de que él sería tu familia, él te acompañaría cada día de tu vida, donde al llegar la noche, tendrías un cuerpo en el que apoyarte. Ya son cuatro años, casi cuatro desde que tuvieron a esa pequeña, donde Arthur se fertilizó por Jones y quedó embarazado, casi quería matarlo porque el menor se burlaba de que ahora él era el panzón. Pero Alfred tenía un trabajo muy ocupado… demasiado, la pequeña preguntaba, era difícil de explicar.

–¿Por qué Daddy no vuelve? – y el inglés sólo sonríe, atrapando a la pequeña entre sus manos mientras una moderna calefacción los protegía del frío invierno. Y el inglés sólo tomó la pequeña manita con fuerza.

–Está ocupado mi amor, tenemos que esperarlo…–jugueteó con el cabello de la chica, de tez morena, pero linda, y con los mismos ojos de su padre, el inglés sintió un pequeño dolorcito en su garganta, sutil y diminuto, pero siguió sonriéndole a la pequeña mientras veía el espectacular televisor en holograma, casi como si fuera otra persona al lado suyo.

–¿Por qué siempre está ocupado? ¿acaso ya no nos quiere? –

El inglés arqueó un poco sus cejas, eso era imposible, Alfred le había demostrado por años que él… era diferente, que él podía amar hasta el final. Lo hizo, hasta el final, una sonrisa escuálida y pequeña se posó en los labios del inglés, y la mantuvo, sonriéndole a la pequeña, lo hizo por minutos enteros, pensando que en cualquier momento él entraría por la pieza.

Que en cualquier momento iría corriendo a sus brazos si tocara nuevamente esa puerta.

–Te ama, mi amor… nos ama, está allí, en las estrellas, recuerda que tu Papi es un astronauta…–susurró con una carcajada que ya casi no tenía fuerzas para emitir, apretando a la pequeña.

Si Alfred llegara…de seguro tendría montones de regalos, tendría su hermosa sonrisa, que quizás era lo único que quería en ese momento aquel tosco inglés que aprendió a sonreír día tras día esperando su regreso.

Porque… es difícil explicarle a tu hija… es difícil explicarle por qué su padre se fue para no volver hace un año atrás, y las lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos, suavemente. Mientras la muchacha le repetía a su Mom que no llorara, pero no era él, era el recuerdo de Alfred el que lo hacía llorar, porque no paró de hacerlo desde aquel día, el día en que le dijeron que la nave de Alfred perdió contacto con la estación.

–¿No lo recue-rdas? –susurró con voz cortada, llorando, aferrando a la pequeña en su cuerpo, mientras la menor lo miraba extrañada. –Tú eras… su estrellita, s-siempre que fuera de noche, que no su-piera donde ir pensaría en ti pequeña, tu papá te ama, siempre lo hará, no lo dudes ¡no lo hagas!…–sonríe suavemente, con una mano frotándose los ojos.

Porque no podía engañarse, lloraba, porque aunque quisiera tener esperanzas, si es que él desaparecía… una parte de él moría, lloraba, porque él le prometió regresar, lloraba…porque no sabía como explicárselo a su pequeña, el hecho de que Alfred F. Jones desapareció en una expedición en el espacio, que se perdió en él… que ya no podía regresar.

Que cada vez que miraba el cielo no podía evitar sentir una rasgada en el corazón, porque Jones amaba el cielo, el espacio, esa inmensidad se lo había quitado, sólo lo quería de vuelta, sólo quería escucharle una vez más quejarse de la comida, al menos despedirse como hubiera querido… sólo quería ser una vez más su…

–Y tú eres su sol, Mom…–sonrió la pequeña. –¡Tú eres el que iluminaba cada uno de sus días, siempre me lo decía, a ti también te ama Daddy, tienes razón, él regresará! –sonrió la menor inocente.

Y la sonrisa del inglés se rompió suavemente, sin soltar a su bebé, quien suavemente estiró su bracito hasta la cómoda más cercana, él se había destrozado, a pesar de que trataba de alegrar a la pequeña, tal parece que fue el primero en caer, rió un poco más, imaginándose a Jones sentado a su lado, burlándose de él, diciéndole "pensé que la podrías cuidar sin mí"… quizás si fuera realidad… sólo correría hasta él y le diría "idiot".

Te necesito, eso le diría. Lo necesitaba, porque si él era el sol de Alfred… para Kirkland el menor era su universo, con el cual, creo su propio mundito, la pequeña. Y la chiquilla no hace más que pasarle un dibujo, un dibujo que firmó el mismo Alfred F. Jones antes de irse, en ese bosquejo extraño la menor había dibujado una cara extraña con lentes, encerrada en un corazón, era Alfred, Arthur estaba encerrado en un lindo sol, y la menor, era la pequeña estrellita debajo de los dos. El inglés sonrió un poco, sujetando el dibujo, él volvería, formarían un universo nuevamente.

Y volvió a ver lo que había escrito su esposo antes de irse…

_**"Los amaré por siempre desde las estrellas, ustedes son mi vida, mi universo, sólo espérenme. Con amor, Alfred."**_

**N.A:** Y eso D;, Alfieeee~, pero yo sé que es un héroe, y donde sea que esté, encontrará la forma de regresar, su familia lo espera. Ojalá les gustara, que viva el USxUK! :D


End file.
